


Put it on me

by 3cheers4sweet_romance



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Black Parade Era, F/M, Female Frank Iero, Finger Sucking, Friends to Lovers, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4sweet_romance/pseuds/3cheers4sweet_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard discovers an unsuspected kink one night after Frankie does his nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put it on me

Gerard has always liked Frankie, who wouldn't? She's cute and funny and a total bad-ass guitar player. She's the last piece that came to complete MCR and asking her to join the band is one of the best decisions that Gerard has made, well, after deciding to quit his job and forming the band, of course.

So he really likes her, as a friend, that is. Gerard has never considered the two of them having something else or... Maybe he has, but not seriously. Gerard knows how hard it is to maintain a relationship in this business. Whether if you are having a thing with a member of another band and barely see each other during the year, like Pete and Mikey, or if you are in the same band, practically living on top of each other in the confined space of a tour bus, like Pete and Patrick, it's always fucked up.

Only that that second one is even more difficult because the future of your band virtually depends on whether said relationship works or not, and for Gerard, MCR constitutes his biggest, most beloved project and he wouldn't do anything that would put at risk its continuity.

Besides, Frankie's never manifested any explicit interest in Gerard. Sure, they are really close and they flirt, blatantly, sometimes, especially on stage and in front of the cameras, but Gerard knows that that's nothing out of the ordinary. Frankie is just like that, flirty and straightforward, and that's one of the reasons why most people like her.

So Gerard has decided to keep in line his... Crush? He isn't even sure that it could be called that, it's more like... An inclination, yeah, that's it, an inclination to seek and enjoy her company. Like right now, when it's past two am and the two of them are in the bus lounge, hanging out.

“Gee, you really need a manicure,” Frankie says after carefully examining Gerard's left hand.

“Yeah,” Gerard replies, unabashed. He knows that his hands are gross: his nails are bitten down, that the black polish he's wearing is all chipped and the skin is dry and cracked, but he's too tired now and he's been on tour with Frankie and the guys for way too long to even give a damn about the current state of his hands.

“I'm too lazy to do it,” he mumbles, not taking his attention away from the screen of the tv. They're watching an infomercial about indestructible frying pans or whatever, and even when neither of them have any interest in buying that kind of product, they haven't changed the channels since the movie they had been watching ended more than ten minutes ago.

“I'll do it for you,” Frankie offers, way too chirpy for this hour of the night. She rises from the couch and disappears into the bunks area. A couple of minutes later, she walks back into the lounge bearing a little makeup case. She sits next to Gerard again and, just like a profesional, she puts the case on her lap, opens it and takes a bottle of polish remover, some wads of cotton and a nail file out. She grabs one of Gerard's hands and presses a wad of cotton damp with polish remover against his nails. She does that repeatedly until the wad is mostly a smudge of faded black and Gerard's nails are a natural shade of pink again. Then she starts working with the file.

Frankie's hands are soft and warm and just a little wet from the remover and it is always nice feeling her touching him, so Gerard lets her do whatever she wants and lets himself relax. He tilts his head back onto the couch and closes his eyes, letting out a little sigh of contentment.

He's exhausted right now; if it wasn't for the fact that he actually hates sleeping in a moving bus, he'd be asleep like the other guys, but no, he prefers waiting until here they get to the hotel and he can finally spende the night on a real bed, not a crappy, little bunk.

“Your nails are kinda yellow,” Frankie says after a long moment, during which Gerard almost dozes off. “You've been wearing black polish for way too long, so I'm using a different color this time”. Gerard opens one eye to take a peak at Frankie's work. The nail polish that she selected is silver and it has glitter.

“Glitter?” Gerard grimaces. He lifts his hand in front of his face so he can examine his pinky nail, which is already painted.

“Yeah,” Frankie grins “It sparkles with the light; it will look great on stage”. Gerard has learned not to question Frankie's fashion choices a long time ago, so he just drops his hand, gives her a lazy smile and closes his eyes again.

“Blow,” Frankie commands once that she's finished with the painting part. Gerard doesn't even bother to fully open his eyes at that, he just squints, purses his lips, waggles his hands in front of his face and blows a few times.

Once that his nails are nice and dry, Frankie uncaps a bottle of lotion. “Now, the skin care,” she announces and pours a little amount onto Gerard's palm. The consistency of the lotion is rich and silky and it smells like flowers, gardeneas, according to the label on the bottle.

Gerard meticulously rubs his hands together, spreading the lotion it all over them, feeling almost instantly how it soothes his dry skin. When the lotion disappears, he takes one hand up to his nose and breathes in. It smells good, it smells like Frankie.

“It would be twenty five dollars,” Frankie says, extending one of her hands in front of Gerard's face.

“Twenty five,” Gerard repeats under his breath. He fumbles in his pockets, but he doesn't have any money; all he has in them is his phone, a pack of bubble gum, his lighter, a tiny pencil and an old key that Mikey found in the parking lot of the last venue they had been in and that Gerard thought that was cool.

“Would you put it on my charge account?” he asks, sounding a little sorry.

“Sure,” Frankie grins and gives him a wink. Gerard beams back and watches her putting her stuff back into the make up case.

“It's that new?” he says, pointing at a little bottle of purple eyeliner that is sticking out.

“Yeah, I got in this store in Ohio,” Frankie grabs the bottle and hands it to him. Gerard opens it and uses the little brush attached to the cap to trace a couple of fine lines on his wrist. The liquid dries fast so he presses his fingertip to the stripes of bright purple that are coloring his skin. He already rocks both, the black and the red eyeliner, but moving on the spectrum and adding some color to his make up might actually work for him. “You have to lend it to me sometime,” he says, putting the cap back on and letting the bottle drop into the case.

“Sure,” Frankie finally closes the case and puts it aside, then she fumbles for the remote control. “So, have you ever wore lipstick?” she asks absentmindedly while she's flicking channels.

Gerard nods, “Sure, when I was like fifteen, I tried my mom's lipstick.”

“Really?” Frankie turns to look at him with an amused look.

That evening, Gerard had been working on his Halloween costume and he needed something to emphasize his eye makeup, so he went upstairs to his parent's room to take his mom's eyeshadow palette.

When he pulled open the top drawer of the dressing table, another item caught his attention. It was a tube of bright, red lipstick. Gerard looked at his reflection in the mirror and contemplated the possibility for a minute or two before uncapping the tube and carefully tracing the bow of his lips with a thick, crimson line.

It looked good actually; that shade of red was a nice contrast to his pale skin. He posed in front of the mirror, making silly faces and laughing at himself until he heard his parents' car parking on the driveway, then he messily wiped off his lips with the sleeve of his already-covered-with-paint-stains shirt and left the lipstick where it was.

“I bet that you looked hot,” Frankie tells him, playfully.

“Damn right I looked hot,” Gerard replies.

Frankie giggles. “What color it was?” “Red”. Frankie stares at him for a moment, thoughtfully, like art critics do before giving their verdict on a piece. “Yeah, red is a good color for you,” she nods and purses her lips in a pensive way, then she turns around, opens the make up case again and rummages inside until she finds what she's looking for.

“I think that this would look good on you too,” she says and hands him a tube of lipstick. Gerard takes it and examines it carefully. The base of the tube is made with transparent plastic so Gerard can see that its color is a warm shade of pink, coral pink, actually.

“Always ready?” he reads the label on the lipstick and looks at Frankie; one eyebrow raised.

“What? I don't name them,” she shrugs. “Wanna try?”

“Sure”. Gerard uncaps it and winds until the tip of the stick is almost the size of his thumbnail. He turns to look at Frankie expecting her to hand him a mirror, but instead, she takes the lipstick and shifts on the couch, lifting her knees up on the seat and leaning forward, practically climbing into Gerard's personal space. “Uh...” he boggles; there's a moment during which Gerard actually doesn't know what's going on.

“Open up,” Frankie says, and when Gerard opens his mouth, she cups his chin with her free hand and leans in even closer. She starts gliding the tip of the lipstick from one corner of Gerard's mouth to the middle part where his lower lip is the fleshier, then she does the same on the other side.

Gerard doesn't know exactly why, but his sleepiness instantly dissipated and his heart rate has increased really, really fast. It might be her proximity, her smell, or the way that she's holding his face up, gentle but firm, or maybe the way that the colored stick is brushing on his lip so tenderly, barely touching its delicate surface, and making the skin underneath tingle.

Along with his heart rate, the patter of his breathing has also changed; now he's breathing shallowly and his mouth is getting dry. He fights the impulse to wet his lips and try to get rid of that uncomfortable sensation because that would ruin what Frankie's doing, so he tries to focus on other things like the way that she's now applying lipstick on his upper lip with slow, precise movements.

Gerard watches her through his lashes and stealthily presses his knees together because he's definitely getting hard from this. Oh god! How is he getting hard from this?! There is nothing sexual about this, it's just him and the rhythm guitarist of his band doing silly things late at night to kill some time until the bus takes them to the hotel, that's all. Except for the fact that, right now, Frankie is putting lipstick on him, and for some strange reason, that's the sexiest thing ever.

“That's it,” she says when she's done. “Wait,” she stills Gerard's face and uses her thumb to wipe off a smear. Gerard studiously represses the urge to stick his tongue out and suck that finger into his mouth.

After a moment, Frankie stops moving her thumb but she doesn't drop the hold that she has on him. Gerard looks up and catches her watching him with dark eyes and her lips slightly parted. As their gazes meet, Gerard thinks of how easy it would be to just tilt his head a little and kiss her, it would be so fucking easy. He shifts in his seat and is about to do it when, all of the sudden, the bus stops.

“Finally,” Ray says, immediately emerging from his bunk. Right behind him are Mikey and Bob already carrying their duffle bags.

Frankie sits back on the couch quickly as if someone had pulled a string tied to her back or something and Gerard crosses his legs, tugs his t-shirt down and discreetly puts his hands on his lap, so he can hide his unrequested hard-on. He suddenly feels like a fifteen year old boy who's been caught making out with the girl next door in the family room.

The guys don't even turn to look at them, though, they're too eager to climb down the bus to pay attention to what Frankie and him are doing in the lounge and Gerard is very thankful for that.

A few minutes later, he walks across the parking lot with his bag on his back, and belatedly realizes that he's still wearing lipstick. He takes a hand to his mouth to wipe it off, but then he thinks better of it and decides to leave it on.

Once they're all in the reception of the hotel, Gerard pulls his hair down to his face and sucks his lips into his mouth repeatedly, but the guys are too sleepy and accustomed to Gerard's _quirkiness_ , to even notice that his lips are currently painted in a bright shade of pink. Brian notices, though.

“Dude, you're wearing lipstick,” Brian tells him, matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, I am,” Gerard nods, trying to maintain his tone even.

“Why?”

“Because you have to try something new every day, you know? Carpe diem and shit”.

“Right,” Brian squints at him, unconvinced.

“Is this a new trend like the _guyliner?_ ” Brian says _,_ “Because I think that this might be crossing a line”.

“It's not a trend, Brian, it's just a little experiment,” Gerard explains.

Brian frowns briefly and then he lets out a little sigh, “Okay, whatever, here's your key card”.

When the elevator doors open at the eighth floor, the six of them step out and walk quietly to their rooms. It's obvious that they're all too exhausted to even try and make small talk. Suddenly, Gerard stops walking when he feels a hand wrapping around his wrist and pulling him back.

“Frankie?” he says ,disconcerted, looking down at her. Frankie releases her hold quickly, but doesn't say anything until she sees the guys pushing open the doors of their respective rooms and getting into.

“You're still wearing it,” she says in a voice so low that sounds more like a whisper.

“Yeah,” Gerard breathes.

Frakie grins ducks her head kind of shyly, biting on  her lip, then she stands on her tiptoes and leans closer. They usually say goodnight to each other with a little nod or a wave, but instead, this time Frankie squeezes his arm as she raises and kisses his cheek softly.

“Night, Gee” she says, next to his ear before walking to her room. Gerard stands in the hallway, watching her dazedly, and trying to figure out what the hell was that.

Tonight, as most nights, Gerard's rooming with Mikey, so the moment that he sees the bathroom door being pulled open, Gerard rushe and practically yanks his brother out without a previous warning.

“I'm taking a shower,” he blurts out before closing the door with a thud. “Since when you are so eager to take a shower?” Mikey asks from outside the bathroom, half puzzled and half amused, but Gerard is busy right now stripping as fast as he can, so he doesn't really listen at his brother's words.

Once he's naked, instead of getting in the shower, he stands in front of the sink and stares at his reflection in the mirror. He takes one hand to his face and very, very gently slides his fingertips over the last traces of color on his lips, remembering how his skin had tingled with desire when Frankie was putting lipstick on them. His other hand is now traveling down his navel and wrapping tightly around his cock.

He jerks off fast, thinking of Frankie shoving her fingers into his mouth and making him suck them, while whispering dirty things into his ear. He thinks of taking her top off and kissing his way down her cleavage, nibbling and sucking her nipples after unhooking her bra. Then he thinks about going down on her.

“Yeah, umh... Fuck!” he pants out and thrusts up hard into his fist. He thinks of spreading her thighs slowly, leaving lipstick marks on every inch of skin that he kisses and then dipping his face between his legs and... Not long after that, Gerard comes so hard, that there's very little he can do to stifle the loud moan that escapes from his mouth. He really hopes that Mikey is already asleep.

“God,” he says breathlessly to his reflection that is staring right back with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Gerard stays there a moment, his hands grasping the edges of the sink as he catches his breath, then he steps back and takes a wad of toilet paper to wipe off any stains of cum from the sink before getting into the shower.

“That was one _good shower_ , huh?” Mikey says with a knowing smirk once that Gerard emerges from the bathroom. Mikey's not wearing his glasses or his beannie and his phone is nowhere to be seen, plus he's already in bed, lying under the covers with his head propped on a pillow, so Gerard is sure that his bother purposely stayed awake just to give him shit.

“Shut up,” Gerard mumbles grumpily as he walks to the bed, thinking that they really need to make thicker walls in this hotel.

Several hours later, after they're done with the sound check and they have had something to eat, all the members of MCR are in the dressing room of the venue, getting ready for tonight's show. For Ray and Bob that task only takes them a few minutes because, apart from getting dressed, Ray just has to fluff his fro a little with a blow dryer and Bob just puts some wax on his hair and combs his beard. After that, they usually go out and hang out with the techs.

Mikey, on the other hand, spends hours straightening his hair. This time, though, he finishes in a record time because he got a message from Pete earlier and Mikey cannot text while taking strands of hair with one hand and holding the flat iron with the other, so very soon, he and his phone are out of the room too and now it's just Gerard and Frankie in there.

Since this morning, Gerard has been avoiding Frankie, or at least avoided being alone with her because he doesn't know how to handle this kind of situation, you know? The kind of situation where the only girl in your band does something that makes you discover a new kink and you have to run to jerk off in a hotel bathroom? Gerard's is pretty sure that there is no advice on how to handle that in any relationship guide that he can find in the internet, and he can't just ask the guys, so he really doesn't know what to do.

Fortunately, Frankie is pretty much ignoring him right now. She's busy applying mascara to her lashes in front of a big, lighted mirror. Meanwhile, Gerard is sitting on a couch across the room, pointedly not looking at her. He's almost done with his makeup, he only has to put some black eyeliner on his left eye and smudge it a little so he'll be out of here in less than a minute and will have avoided engaging in any awkward situation. But right then, when he's about to flee, he sees Frankie uncapping a tube of lipstick out of the corner of his eye.

Without even noticing, Gerard takes down the eyeliner pencil and the mirror that he has been holding in front of his face and stares at Frankie's reflection in the mirror while she slowly applies the color; a dark shade of red this time.

Gerard really likes that color and how it looks on her, and he just can't take his eyes off her. He watches her pursing her lips, pressing them together and then releasing them with a smacking sound that is followed by the sound of the eyeliner pencil falling from Gerard's lap.

Frankie looks up at him at that and their gazes meet. It's obvious that she knew that she'd been watched. “Um...” Gerard tries to say something, but nothing good comes to mind at the moment.

“Are you ready to do some warm up?” Frankie turns to face him and asks.

“Not yet, I have to finish doing my make up,” Gerard says, looking down for the pencil that rolled somewhere down the couch.

“Okay,” Frankie gives him one of her usual bright smiles and walks out the room.

Gerards facepalms. He has to stop perving on his bandmates, seriously. He stands up letting out a long gushing breath and goes to the lighted mirror. It's getting late and they'll be calling them to be side stage soon, so he really needs to finish doing his goddamned make up already.

He makes his best effort to keep on task, but once he's done, he can't help but to take the little tube of lipstick that Frankie left right there on the dressing table. The truth is that Gerard never thought of wearing lipstick as something erotic before, never. He definitely did not rub one out after he tried her mom's lipstick that time. That would have been wrong, seriously wrong, but this time there's something different about it, something strangely exciting, so he uncaps the lipstick and applies it, feeling his heart pounding fiercely. Then he stares at himself in the mirror and he immediately can tell that there's something wrong because this is not the same that he felt with Frankie the night before, not at all. After the initial rush, he just feels normal, not incredibly turned on, not even a little excited, and that's when he realizes that what does the trick for him is having her putting it on him.

“You're wearing my lipstick,” Frankie says all of the sudden from behind him. Gerard jumps; he didn't even hear the door open and she sounds surprised, but it's nothing like the startlement that is taking over him right now.

“Frankie... I'm just... Uh...” Gerard stutters as he searches in his brain for some excuse. “I was thinking that maybe I could add some color to my make up, you know, for a more dramatic effect, but I...” He huffs dejectedly, “It looks ridiculous, I know, I'm sorry for taking it without asking you first,” he looks down, feeling stupid and fumbles in the drawers of the dressing table for something to wipe his mouth with, but Frankie stops him by grasping his hand.

“No, it's okay,” she says earnestly. “I don't mind, and you don't look ridiculous; I just think that red lipstick and eyeliner on stage is a little too much for a guy, but I guess that you can wear it when it's just the two of us, you know? If you want to,” Gerard's eyes widen as he sees her getting closer and reaching out to cup his jaw.

“You have such nice lips, Gee,” Frankie says, seductively? Gerard doesn't even know if that's her intention, but her undertone is definitely messing with his equanimity. “You know that I'm not really into girls, but I've always wondered how does it feel like to kiss someone that is wearing lipstick,” she continues; her gaze now fixed on Gerard's mouth. “Maybe this is my opportunity to finally find out,” and that's it, Gerard can't resist it any longer.

He slides one hand around her waist and puts the other on the back of her neck, pulling her closer. He kisses her slowly, tentatively at first, but then, when she opens her mouth in a gasp, the kiss becomes deep, almost desperate. They end up making out in the couch, Frankie on top of him, grinding her hips and nibbling at his neck.

“Frankie,” Gerard sucks in a breath when she ruts up and the friction that the movement creates is just perfect. “Are... Are you serious about this?” He asks even when he knows that this is not the moment really. Frankie doesn't stop with what she's doing, though, and even when Gerard really appreciates that, he wants to know.

“Frankie?” he insists.

“Yeah, I am,” she breathes.

“Okay, because I really, really want to go down on you like... Right now”. Frankie pulls back a little and laughs. She finally stills her hips.

“And I really want you to do that,” she tells him with a big smile, “But we have a show to play, remember?”.

“Yeah, but...” She shushes him by pressing a finger to his lips, “Later Gee, okay?” Gerard nods. Later they will have a hotel room for themselves and all night to do whatever they want; that's an offer he can't reject.

Frankie raises from his lap and goes to the dressing table. She quickly rearrenges her clothes and hair and fixes her make up in front of the mirror. Gerard knows that he has to do the same, but he can't stop staring at her. He finally joins her when she seems to be ready.

After zipping his jacket and running a hand through his hair, he's about to walk out the room, but Frankie stops him. “You may want to rearrange your pants first,” she says, looking down and biting back a grin. That makes Gerard look down too, and notice that he is still tenting his pants in a very pornographic way. He turns around and tucks himself, feeling just a little embarrassed. “One last thing,” Frankie says. She takes a pack of wet tissues out of her make up case and uses it to wipe Gerard's mouth.

“Don't worry,” she whispers next to his ear, after pressing a little kiss on his cheek. “I'll put it back on as soon as we get to the hotel”.

Gerard smiles; he's holding her to that.

 


End file.
